Daniel Ironwood
Appearance Personality Powers and Abilities Powers * Environment Adaptation: Daniel's main power is his body's ability to adapt to various kinds of environment he is placed in, allowing him to survive in situations that ordinary humans and even other superpower individuals would be unable to. ** Gills: The first time he discovered his power was when he nearly drowned after being knocked unconscious in which he grew gills on either side of his neck so that he could breath underwater and survived ** Night Vision: After being trapped within a cave when its entrance collapsed on itself, his eyes adapted so that he would be able to see in the darkness. * Reactive Adaptation: After being, Daniel gained an ability that allows him to automatically obtains powers according to the type of danger he or others are in in order to negate and/or remove the danger. It was initially believed that his body developed this as a way to compensate for the lack of offensive capabilities his original ability possessed though it was later discovered that the new ability had been dormant until Daniel encountered an danger that his first ability was unable to protect him from, thus forcing his secondary ability to active in order to do so. The power also changes his physical form and current abilities as the powers and forms he gains are determined by the situation he is in thus adapting accordingly. An side effect is that he instinctively knows how his new abilities work and how to utilize them. The variety of powers Daniel can manifest is almost limitless and, depending on the situation, is able to use multiple powers alongside each other. ** Healing: After his partner was badly injured and required medical attention, he gained the ability to heal in the form of a gentle golden glow that emitted from his hands. By placing his hands over the injured area, he was able to heal them in seconds. Abilities * Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Daniel initially had some training in fighting which he would practice daily on a punching bag during workouts and proved to be a sufficient enough combatant to effortlessly take on a group of thugs that he quickly defeated. * Multilingualism: Daniel is * Cooking: Growing up under his mothers care, he learned much of his cooking skills from her and is considered to be a amazing cook by several people. However, he often does his best to avoid this mainly so that he won't have to deal with the resulting mess. Weaknesses * Inhibitor collars: Although Daniel's powers enable him to survive various situations and counteract various attacks, inhibitor collar's are one of the few things able to work on him as they are able to prevent him from using his powers. This is due to the fact that one of his powers solely reacts to the environmental environment while the second activates in response to danger in which inhibitor collars don't pose unless specifically modified to do so. * Magic: Similar to inhibitor collars, certain spells are able to work on him as his power has a slower time reacting to magic though the reason for this is unknown. * Range Limit: While it's not obvious at first, his secondary power does have a limit in that only a certain range can cause it to become activate (ex: if an attack was to happen somewhere in a city while he isn't in the same area, his power wouldn't register it and wouldn't activate as a result) * Lack Of Control: Daniel is unable to actively control his powers as they both happen automatically without him being able to affect and/or change the results. * Lack of Offense (formerly): While Daniels ability to adapt to the surrounding environment is extremely useful due to it allowing him to survive in environments others are unable to, it considered to be rather useless when it comes to attacking as it purely revolves around defense and has little to no usefulness in terms of offense except in special cases. Equipment * Bio-Suit: Due to the nature of his powers, wearing normal clothes is extremely difficult for Daniel as they were sometimes destroyed in the process and often left him naked, especially . As a result, **** gave him a telepathically pre-programed Martian Bio-Suit specifically created for him and synchronized to his brain waves so that he could mentally control it in a similar fashion to Martians. However, it is also set to automatically adjust to whatever physical form he might take which was especially helpful after his secondary power was activated. * Power Dampener: As he is unable to actively control either of his powers, he was given a power dampener in the form of a **** as a result. Similar to that of Inhibitor Collars, this prevents his powers from working until it is taken off. This allows him to be out in public and mingle among normal people without fear of loosing control. * Motorcycle: Quotes Trivia * Both of his powers are based off Armando Muñoz and Heather Cameron respectively from Marvel Category:Male Category:New God